User talk:Chernobog1595
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney Versus Non-Disney Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chernabog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:56, August 8, 2011 Villain Backstories Hey, I just wanted to say I love the imaginative backstories you are coming up with for some of the villains. Keep up the good work! CuchulainSetanta (talk) 02:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hadesmon hello sorry about Nasira, and wondered Manwhoooo and you know if you may be asked if you can add on Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Part 3 Cronos, Nasira and Barbamon please Hey Chernabog it's me MaleficentRules I have a question, What exactly do you mean that Maleficent as one of Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness as "one of their number" who wants for the opposite to happen? Could you explain for me. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 17:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) What I mean is that even though Maleficent is the daughter of Chernabog, she is not allied to the rest of the Seekers and that she's actually fighting to save the universe from her demonic father. Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:10, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, but does it effect Disney vs Non Disney villains war or just the Disney Villains War. By the way have read my comment on The Dark Council's what if scenario about Hordak and Queen Narissa's betrayal being faked to help further the Council's ends as well as allow Hades to get rid of his father, Cronus and I made a selection of villains to add to the faction in the scenario. I had chosen Dante from Fullmetal Alchemist, Aizen from Bleach, Lady Debonair from Magic Knight Rayearth and Dracula. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes I read the comment, but I don't know whether or not 73Windman or Manwhoooo will end up using them for Part 3 at all. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:34, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Well Chernobog, actually I was talking about having them as members of The Dark Council's ranks in a what-if scenario of course; Dante, Aizen, Lady Debonair and Dracula are also the most powerful Dark Sorcerers and villains in existence just like Hades, Eris, The Horned King, Queen Narissa, and Hordak they were summoned to the Forbidden Mountains by Maleficent and agreed to her plan and when Narissa and Hordak betrayed Cronos and successfully completed their mission and took over the universe. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 18:53, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I see, well that is a most intriguing what-if situation, but I don't think that's what either creator has in mind for the series' future. Still, thanks for letting me know about it ahead of time. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:27, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi Chernabog, it's me MaleficentRules sorry for the late reply, I'm just leaving this message to say did watch the end four part round of Disney Heroes vs Villains because I have and IT WAS AWESOME. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 22:49, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I know, right? In fact, it may provide inspiration for my own stories to tell across the Internet in the far off future... Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:55, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Right, and I too, have been planning on writing a Kingdom Hearts III fanfiction in the future with an eleven year long conflict instigated by Maleficent that happens without Xehanort even knowing heavily inspired and influenced in amalgamated form from The Disney War, Disney Heroes vs Villains and from you and I thank you for this the most; the events of Kingdom Hearts Unlimited: Kingdom Hearts 0 Birth of A New Era, along with the Hellfire Organization however my take on the group is distinctly different from your own along with the Dominion XIII and the second incarnation of the 13 Seekers of Darkness: True Dominion XIII and for her master plan to usher in a new Age of Evil over all worlds and rule them in eternal darkness via The Great Cycle from The Spongebob and Friends series and the End Times from the Warhammer series. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 20:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...I don't know. It might end up being alot more ripoff than my initial ideas, so just try your hardest to make the fanfic as original as highly possible when you write it down at last, okay? Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:50, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the insight Chernabog, I really appreciate that a great deal honest and you don't need to worry about that because I always try my hardest, cause I've been following that principle since I was a kid after all I am gonna be using it all as source material to help feed my inspiration and then develop my fanfiction after working on my initial ideas for all creativity needs inspiration you know. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:06, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Chernobog, it's me I am just wondering about why you haven't replied to my last message since Sunday night UK time because I was waiting for you to reply. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 17:03, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I didn't respond because I implied that I agreed with your decisions, and I hope the best for your series when it comes. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:06, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the positive advice on my fanfiction Chernabog, of course how the plot is all original and you're a source of inspiration for me you know and I am greatly appreciated for it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 23:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) And Season's Greetings to you in turn. Chernobog1595 (talk) 00:57, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Chernabog it's me, have a great Christmas did you I know I did. By the way did like what my reply into your insight, the source material to feed my inspiration and the last reply before Christmas about you being my greatest source of inspiration. Speak to you soon. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 22:09, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I see. I could barely understand what you just wrote down, but I think I got the gist of your compliments to me, and you're quite welcome. Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey Chernobog, sorry for the late reply to your last message and I'm sorry for the confusion my last message caused you but I noticed that you were able to the gist, by the way I shall keep you up to date about my Kingdom Hearts III fanfiction. Speak to you soon. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:17, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Gotcha there. Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:37, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi Chernabog, it's me Maleficent, sorry for the late reply but I have been busy with the planning stages of my Kingdom Hearts III fanfiction at this present time but I will be starting my note taking very soon, and by the way I have watched Disney Heroes vs Villains 2 round 2 part 1 I skipped the fight segments and watched the end segment where Maleficent unleashed her full powers of Hell wrought unparalleled and unbound Chaos and destruction to tear the CG Universe apart and all Yen Sid could do was watch, powerless to anything. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:36, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm glad you liked that part of the video, MR93, but you really should've watched the entire video including the fights. That's where the real power of this video comes from. You shouldn't let your personal favortism-bias for Maleficent get you to only focus on the very last segment. Enjoy the entierity of it in order to fully get the grasp on what this new war means for all realms, not just the CG realm. Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:47, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Chernabog, just read your last message, it stings a bit for saying 'personal favouritism-bias' about Maleficent - but in truth I am just really passionate about villains ever since I can remember - shouldn't stop me from watching the entire round and I can easily tell that during the last segment where Maleficent unleashed her full powers of Hell upon the CG universe is but a prelude of what she will soon do to all realms with said powers of Hell unleashed at their zenith of might. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 22:22, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Ouch. Sorry I mentioned the bias comment in the first place. It was rude and wrong for me to have said it, and I apologize if I may have hurt your feelings a bit. So I'm sorry, and I hope you forgive me. You're free to hype up and praise Maleficent as much as you wish if you like her the best. I won't judge you a bit. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:22, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi Chernabog it's me MR, sorry for the late reply, I have read your last reply stating your apology for that bias comment and I forgive you big guy so you don't need to worry about me holding a grudge against you cause I know you are a nice guy, and thanks for the support of my views on Maleficent and l will be updated on my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. By I am just hand writing a Kingdom Hearts Lion King fanfiction called The Keyblade King in my free time. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:16, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I see. Well, as long as you don't just do a copy word-for-word fanmake of the original Lion King, you can do whatever you'd like with your story. I'm not judging. Chernobog1595 (talk) 05:07, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi ya, just read your reply to my last message about The Keyblade King, I can tell you are not judging and of course I am still following the original storyline but I have combined the film with elements of the stage musical with Kingdom Hearts; both Disney and Final Fantasy characters with Prince of Persia characters through the Disney film of the franchise and have added Stars Wars, Marvel and Dragon Quest characters in place of The Lion King characters along with songs from the stage musical: Chow Down, Be Prepared reprise, The Madness of King Scar, Shadowlands and Endless Night, and finally the relationship between Maleficent and Xemnas isn't romantic but a friendship and they have key interests which is a mutual lust for power and utter hatred for Yen Sid. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:50, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I see. Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:53, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi Chernabog, it's me MaleficentRules sorry for the late reply to your last message and I can tell you do see the reason for why I came up with the idea of Maleficent and Xemnas being friends and deadly allies while the villain romance is between Maleficent and Hades, and an extra note in the sequel Ventus's Pride Hades is Sora's father. By the way in The Keyblade King Maleficent and Hades get a small appearance in the fifth chapter after the Scavenger leaders: Evanora Wicked Witch of the East, Maester Seymour Guado and Brotherhood of Darkness founder and Dr facto leader Skere Kaan failed to kill Ventus and my OC Serena (who I have based off of Katara and Korra from Avatar) as shadowy figures watching the degrading spectacle with Xemnas very unhappy about the utter failure from a trio of mongrel vermin villains lousing it all up. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:39, June 25, 2016 (UTC) P.S: Sorry for the long explanations in this reply Hmm, you don't have to give off the long explanations for the story which is clearly copying word for word from the original Lion King. Also, that plot idea you just stated, not buying it. Chernobog1595 (talk) 00:00, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the offer to join the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited wiki. I had actually considered making contributions in the past, and I would be glad to see what I could do. However, I've found that a lot of the backstory is hard to follow and I don't really know where to begin with it. I would appreciate any pointers you could give me. CuchulainSetanta (talk) 23:01, March 15, 2017 (UTC) For that, let me explain it to you in simple points. In the beginning, there was nothing but the Great Chaos. Then, the Creator, TOWIAA, brought himself into existence, creating the Heavens of Kingdom Hearts and the dark fires of Tartarus on opposite sides of the Great Chaos, with the 10 Alpha Beings conjured up to serve as his generals and the UrSkeks/Angels to serve as followers. This was the time of the Early Peace. Then Chernabog, Alpha Being of Darkness, out of lust for power and jealousy, betrayed the Alpha Beings and founded the Dark Order of the Old Ones out of the many beings which sprang forth from the Great Chaos Void. During this Age of Chaos, things went about kind of like Lovecraft Mythos type madness and cacophany, with the Old Ones free to rampage across the void to their content, and the Alpha Beings unable to stop them due to their mantra to keep the Heavens safe from destruction. Then, lesser beings not of Old One type but of New God/Pantheonic-type, began to emerge and, fed up with their enslavement by the Old Ones, rose up and overthrew their chaotic masters, banishing them at the same time as they, under guidance from TOWIAA, caused time to exist and the Big Bang to, well, bang. Thus began the time of the Lands of Legend, the age of fairy tales when all worlds were one and the Pantheons ruled the One World in peace in the collective of the High Council. To keep Kingdom Hearts safe, the surviving Alpha Beings and their God successors created the Christ-Blade as their main weapon for guarding the gateway to the One Heart, entrusting it to Yen Sid for safe-keeping. During this time, all the myths and ancient backstories of the properties featured in the series took place, and the High Council formed the Jedi Keyblade Order to serve as Guardians of Peace and Justice, wielding lesser copies of the Christ-Blade known as Keyblades as their weapons. However, Chernabog, who had been biding his time in Tartarus since the Age of Legend began, was watching the failures of his servants/worshippers from below, and knew that he could no longer wait and let Kingdom Hearts slip out of his grasp forever. So, he created shades of his being that could serve as his mouthpieces, and spread his dark will across the land, tempting many a weak-hearted/minded person with thoughs of power and conquest by going after Kingdom Hearts itself in exchange for serving him as his heralds. Eventually, Chernabog managed to gather himself an army of powerful warriors corrupted by his own chaotic darkness of Aurem, led by 13 of the most vile demon sorcerers wielding Keyblades of their own, having been forged from their souls by a traitor from within the Jedi Order, Solego, who, having been gifted with the power of foresight, knew that all of reality was about to be demolished and that there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, so he allied himself and his secret apprentices with Chernabog in the hopes of receiving power and fiefdom in the new age that was to come. Thus came to be founded the Order of the Sith. When the Jedi realized what was happening, it was too late to stop the coming war, so they rallied as many of their kind as well as the armies of the High Council to at least fight to prevent Chernabog from winning his evil plans, but the machiavellian plots enacted by Solego ended up tearing the Jedi Order apart in civil war, as some knights began to fight for Light in a Knight Templar sense, some for darkness on the side of the Sith, some for either element on the reverse sides, some to try and fight to restore balance between the two corrupted sides, and some fought for power for its own sake away from any element. This was the dreaded Keyblade War, which forced every single man, woman, and child to participate, even for those who did not wish to fight, taking the lives of millions, if not billions, and allowing Chernabog to gain the power from the traded sacrifices to steal the Christ-Blade for himself and open the gateway to Kingdom Hearts itself. He would have succeeded in restoring the Age of Chaos, extinguishing all hope of light, plunging the One Heart into the deepest pits of Hell under his possession, and conquering all of reality had it not been for the efforts of one small teenager, a young man named Revan, who, due to all the struggles and hardships he had gone through during his quest, had had enough of the Dark Lord's evil and, with the power of his lowly sword and the friendship earned from those who had died to save him in the past, knocked the weapon out of Chernabog's hand and shattered it into thousands of shards, with 20 of the largest pieces divided equally into 10 shards of neutral light and shadow respectively, scattering them across the universe so that Chernabog, who was falling now into his eternal sealing place of Bald Mountain, could never find them again. As Revan died from his wounds sustained in battle, the tears of his love, Bastila Shan, as well as those of all surviving Jedi Masters and the orphaned children she had managed to save from the now destroyed Kingdoms of Atlantis, Lemuria, and etc., were able to constitute as the little bit of pure, uncorrupted light of good that still remained, and that was all it took to restore the shattered, destroyed one world as thousands of newly created worlds and bringing back to life half of those who had died under Chernabog's evil spell. But alas, the Kingdom Hearts Heart had been irrevocably removed from Heaven and was now trapped deep below even the farthest depths of Tartarus, never to return. Thus the Lands of Legend ended, and the Modern Age began. The children and their revived families became the ancestors of all those who live in the worlds today, while the surviving Jedi Order, led by Yen Sid, decided to use their now not really phenomenal, now un-cosmic Keyblades in order to protect all three realms of Mortal, Light, and Shadow from any further crises for the future, settling into Coruscant's Temple of Departure as their base of operations. However, a few Sith Lords still remained uncaptured and sought revenge for their master's defeat, believing that the worlds were not as balanced as everyone thought, and plotting to one day destroy that foolish tyrannical sovereignity of light so that their sacred darkness of corruption and evil could once more rule the galaxy and keep that so-called balance unbalanced in their favor. Thus, we come to the modern day, with Taran, Luke Skywalker, and Mickey playing the role of Sora, Oswald as Riku, Eilonwy and Minnie as Kairi, Wart and Miklos as Roxas, Ortensia as Namine, Count Dooku as Ansem the Wise, the Disney Princesses as the Sailor Scouts, Hercules as Goku/Kakarot, Aladdin as Natsu, Peter Pan as Vegeta, Queen Athena as Queen Serenity, and Darth Sidious as Master Xehanort. There. I hope you've found that history lesson exhilerating as I did. Chernobog1595 (talk) 00:11, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Certainly sounds impressive and something I would want to be a part of. I see that you've already gotten plenty of non-Disney and Marvel characters there; would you be open to adding DC characters? I've also got a similar project in the works, dealing with the origins of Merlin and the early history of the Disney Universe. You seem like you've got a knack for extensive backstories and elaborate lore, so I would certainly appreciate your help with that. CuchulainSetanta (talk) 03:40, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I might add a few DC characters here and there, such as Darkseid, if it suits the backstories of certain characters or provide valuable resources for any installment I wish to include it in. So, you ready to get working with me on the story or any character you wish? Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:50, March 16, 2017 (UTC)